A Telling of Tales
by Mercury Gray
Summary: A collection of poems written primarily about lord of the rings Write a review and tell me what you think of them!
1. Small and Rather random poems

This is one piece I wrote for school quite a while ago. All the poems had  
to have a centralized theme; and you guessed it,LOTR was indeed mine. So  
read, and enjoy. Oh, and leave a review. You only get more poems if you  
leave a review.  
This first is a cinquain, and the other two are haiku. And I have not, as  
common belief suggests, violated the sacred code of haiku writing that says  
that thou shalt only write three line seventeen syllable poems about  
nature, because there isn't one.  
Dedicated to John, who I never met but always understood, for showing me my  
path and lighting my torch, and Taiku and FlameGemini, for telling me I  
could.  
-*-*-*-*-  
  
Ring  
Golden temptation  
Hitting my chest  
The test of mankind  
Doom  
-*-  
Joys  
Flag on the ramparts  
The peal of laughter  
We are VICTORIOUS!  
  
-*-  
White  
The blank snow tells me  
I will be the first to walk here  
Lonely, but pure. 


	2. Avalon

For all of you who reviewed-read:two!- I have indeed more! See if you spot the allusion to a leading LOTR lady moment. And if you don't have your email in your profile, I can't send you the picture that inspired this poem. Leave an email if not a fanfiction.net account holder if you want the picture.  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
Avalon  
  
The mists break from the stony, lichen raked shores  
  
Shrouding this tiny sea riding rock in mystery  
  
Cold winds caress my face, and whip my hair.  
  
A lone bell rings in the fogs, bejeweled herald to my coming  
  
The woman in splendored, starry white welcomes me to Avalon.  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
REVIEW!  
  
Terreis and Dread Lady Freya- Glad I did something you liked, even though it's not typical of you.  
  
At the risk of sounding monotonous...REVIEW! I know it was short...who do I look like, Earendil? I can't spout epic poems...  
  
DARN YOU, HOMER! I'VE BEEN UPSTAGED AGAIN!  
  
-Mercury 


	3. Victory is Dutifully Paid

I don't know what drives me to keep putting these up...  
  
The deal with this one is that the first part is describing the feelings of the subject of a painting, and the second part is what the two people looking at the painting feel.  
  
----  
  
On a field of victory 

In a state of joy 

With arms that know me 

Around my broken body 

With screams of a fell beast ringing in my ears 

Here in this blood stained victory 

Of our triumphs shall the harpers sing 

With respect shall our names be spoken  
  
Instead of...  


  
  
On a floor of cold granite polished 

In an art museum 

With a friend's arm 

Around my shoulders 

With the silence pressing like a heavy cloak 

Here admiring the image 

Of fallen and forgotten heroes  
  
----  
  
I'm not particularly proud of this piece...but tell me what you think. It was supposed to be about Boromir, but it reminds me of Théoden. More will come soon...j'espere. (I hope, for those of you non-French speakers.) 


	4. More Small and Random poems

So, we've all written one of these at one point in our lives, and you would  
think that after twelve years in the public school system we wouldn't have  
to do these anymore. But no! Freshmen English HONORS and we're still doing diamontes! I don't even know why I bothered to share this one...it's not even good!

But see if you can guess which two characters I'm comparing here. And a  
hint-_they're both women_.

* * *

Morning  
Golden, Light  
Shining, seeing, knowing  
Mirror, Woods, City, Jewels  
Shimmering, Loving, Awe inspiring  
Silver, Raven  
Evening

* * *

Big thanks to Dread Lady Freya, DinaLori, Voldie On Varsity Track, Aeris  
Tiniel Mirime, Lady of the Dog Star, orlandos-girl21- for your reviews, and  
your feedback!  
  
Oh, and Freya-I liked the joke in your second review...about the drinking? It  
was funny! 


	5. I am but one

Yes, so this one is about...well, let's not have me tell you and have you  
figure it out by yourself!

* * *

I am a soldier, tried by blood and war  
I wonder why this challenge should be mine  
I hear the screams of dying men, the war shrieks of orcs  
I see my victory crumbling under the advancing enemy feet, tall towers of  
hopes brought down  
I want nothing more than a pair of arms to comfort me, and heal my pains  
I am but a mortal man with mortal wantsI pretend that I have something more than a father's love  
I feel that fighting for my country will not suffer my want of affection  
I touch the arrow point in my arm that streams blood  
I worry for my father, who is failing in his rule  
I cry for my country, which has fallen from her glory  
I am but one captain who would want this victoryI understand that this man should be my sovereign  
I say that Gondor has no need of kings  
I dreamt of just one rising to that height  
I try to see that that triumph of shadow will not come  
I hope that my people will one day prevail  
I am the heir of Denethor, and one who would be the thain of Elessar.

* * *

Reviews, please, precious? They help feed the under motivated Mercury, who  
is having trouble with the Rose Muse...it seems to have taken a permanent  
vacation, along with her sanity and sense of time. 


	6. Sonnet 1

Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday to meeee...happy birthday to me.

Hello, every buggy. Hope you all had an awesome summer. I know this update isn't very good...I mean, it's a sonnet and all and I love it like no other, but you probably wanted more like a whole story chapter...gave me a whole summer and I did no writing...it was pathetic.

But I felt since the world gives me gifts on my birthday, I'm entitled to give something back.

So, without much ado about nothing, my sonnet.

* * *

My love is like the noble mighty oak

That ever in the greatest winds stands fast

And from the fires of his courage rises smoke

A soldier and a lover to the last

But for me should he win his battles, all

As with a furied pace to prove to me

While foe and horse and ally round him fall

The pulsings of the love I cannot see.

A sense of honor haunts where he hath trod

For though a warrior tried by dark and death

Tis in his mind to act as befits God

And so shall he subsist with every breath

His heart is mine and mine by him is kept

And so our love will live while we hath slept.

* * *

Some people (my English Prof) think this was about Lancelot and Elaine, the lady of Shallot...I think it's about Rhoswen and Boromir. If you don't know who Rhos is, shame on you.


End file.
